City of Angels
by Invader Miley Phantom
Summary: Sequel to Broken Wedding. Samantha and Daniel are excited with the birth of their daughter, Eleanor. But what happens when the unthinkable happens to their only child?
1. Newborn Child

**Sam's POV**

I looked down in my arms. In my frail arms was a beautiful little girl. Her name is Eleanor Rachel and she is my daughter. Daniel stood beside me and smiled at his daughter.

"Samantha, she's beautiful."

I smiled at Daniel and kissed his cheek.

"She looks jus' like you." I told him

"Not done telling me yet?"

"Nope." I smiled

Daniel sat on the bed next to me and put his arm around me. He stroked Eleanor's pink cheek. She cooed at her father lovingly. Soon enough, my parents came into the room to see their new grandaughter.

"Oh my! Samantha! She's beautiful!" my mother announced

I put my baby in Mum's arms. Eleanor touched Mum's face. They both laughed. _I can't believe tha' I'm 'ere wit' my baby an' Daniel. It's so nice to 'ave them wit' me._

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**FLASH**

It was Christmas morning of 1895, I was in the dining area of our Manchester mansion, preparing for our Christmas party. I rubbed my stomach, for soon I would be delivering Daniel and my's first child. We were very enthusiastic when we first heard that I was pregnant. A few months later, the doctors predicted that the baby'd be a boy. Daniel had always wanted another boy in his family. He lived with his parents and three sisters. It was very hard on them. A few hours later, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I was going into labor.

"DANIEL!!!!" I screamed as I fell onto a lounger

He came running in. "Wha'?! Wha' is it?! Are you alrigh'?!"

"I think I'm going into labor."

"Oh, God."

Daniel helped me up and to the hospital wing. And this wasn't even the worst part yet. Now comes the delivery.

"Come on, Samantha, darling, you're doing great!" Francine, my nurse, tells me. "Push!"

"Be quiet!" I scream

I squeeze Daniel's hand. He steps back in pain. "Easy, easy, sweetie. Easy on the 'and."

"Shut up already!" I yelled, panting

"I can see the 'ead!" Francine yelled

"Oh, God." My head fell back. Sweat poured down my face.

"Sammy, honey, you're doing great."

"Almost there!" I pushed again. I heard a faint cry. "It's a girl!" I had already passed out though.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Danny's POV**

Francine gave me the little baby. "She's precious." I said to her

Soon, Samantha woke up. I sat next to her with our newborn.

"Oh, Daniel, she's beautiful."

I gave her the baby and put my arm around her. "Wha' shall we name 'er?" I asked

"Wha' do you think abou' Emily?"

"I like it, but how abou' Eleanor?"

"Perfect. Eleanor Rachel Fenton."

"A beautiful name fo' a beautiful girl."

We exchanged smiles. I rubbed her shoulder. We're about to start our new life with our new baby.

**FLASH**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sam's POV**

I looked down in my book as my forty-month-old daughter played with her dolls.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, darling?" I asked, not looking up

She put her dolls down and climbed up onto the lounger where I was laying.

"Where's Daddy? 'e's been gone a long time."

"'e's at Granmum an' Granfather's house." I put the book down.

"I miss 'im."

I pulled my little daughter closer to me. "As do I, Nellie. But 'e'll be back soon."

"Alrigh'." She jumped down and crawled into the kitchen. The little girl came back in with two cookies.

I groaned. "Nell, 'oney, I told you, no sweets before dinner."

"But Mummy..."

"I said no." She started to cry. "I think someone needs a nap."

"No!" she yelled

I grabbed her and took her upstairs. When I finally got downstairs, Daniel was sitting in the kitchen talking to my cousin, Emiline Veronica.

"Oh, Samantha! You're 'ere!"

"Yeah, finally." I poured a cup of tea and fell back into a chair next to Daniel. I took a sip. "So, Em, darling, wha' are you doing 'ere?"

"I was jus' visiting Harry's family over in Liverpool an' since you were so close, I said to myself 'Why not go visit Sammy an' Daniel?'."

"Ah." Daniel said

"Anyway, I 'ave to talk to you two about something serious. About Eleanor."


	2. Cursed

**Sam's POV**

Daniel and I look at each other. He puts his hand on mine. "Wha's wrong wit' Eleanor, Emiline?" Daniel asks

She sighs. "This migh' be hard at firs', but it'll be alrigh'." She sighs again. "Eleanor is in great danger."

"Wha' do you mean?" I ask

"Where is Eleanor?"

"In 'er room, sleeping."

"Let's go." she said

We go upstairs to Eleanor's room. I opened the door slowly. My little girl was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Three of us walked inside over to her. I swept a few strands of her chestnut-brown hair off her face. I smiled at her.

"Wha' is tha'?" Emiline pointed to the star-shaped birthmark on Nellie's neckline.

"It's jus' a birthmark." Daniel said, with his arm around me

"It's jus' as I thought."

"Wha's wrong wit' my baby?!" I cried out

"The girl is cursed."

I grabbed Nellie and held her close to me. "Nellie is _not_! She's perfectly normal!" I screamed at her

"I'm sorry, but the star birthmark means a curse 'as fallen upon 'er."

"It's not true! It's not true!" I cried into my daughter's head

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Danny's POV**

Samantha had a real hard time after her cousin came over to our house. She cries whenever she sees Eleanor. I, myself, am feeling a bit down ever since her visit. We couldn't keep it from Eleanor, so we had to tell her. Then, one morning, at breakfast, Eleanor finally talked to us since we told her about the curse.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Eleanor?"

"Wha's going to 'appen to me?" she asked, rubbing her neck

I sighed and put my hand on her shoulder. "Nell, 'oney, nothing's going to 'appen to you. You mum an' I are going to make sure of it."

She smiled and sat on my lap. I hugged her. "I love you, Daddy."

I rested my chin on her head. "I love you too, Nellie." I kissed her head.

Just then, Samantha walked in, crying. "Samantha, sweetheart, wha's wrong?"

She sat down next to us and buried her face in her hands. I put my hand on her back and rubbed it. "I just recieved word from the doctor."

"An'?" I put my little girl down and she ran down the hall.

"If we don't get 'elp, she'll die."

"Oh, Samantha..." I put my arms around her as she sobbed into my chest. "We'll 'elp 'her. Don't w'rry."


	3. Confessions

**Sam's POV**

"Daniel, wha' are we going to do?" I sobbed into my husband's chest

He pet my head. "We'll do wha'ever we can."

"I jus' want my baby to 'ave a nice life. Y'know, I want t' watch 'er grow up an' get married an' 'ave children."

"I know wha' you mean." Daniel put his arms around me. "We'll find a way."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Eleanor's POV**

Little did Mumsy and Daddy knew, I was secretly listening to their conversation. I was so shocked. I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I then threw myself on my bed and cried.

"So, wha's the news fo' today, eh Nells?" a voice said. It came from the window.

I looked up, it was Matthew Jameson, from next door. "Mumsy an' Daddy said tha' I migh' be going away."

He jumped inside. "We can't 'ave tha', can't we."

"Mattie, I 'ave to."

"Nells, c'mon." He groans and sits down next to me. He then puts his arm around my shoulder. "Your mum and dad jus' want t' separate us."

I push his arm away and get up. "Matthew, I'm only three-an-a-'alf."

"True." Matthew also gets up. "But I'm four."

"Matthew Jameson, we're too young."

"Fine then. I'll see you later." He walks over to my open window.

"Bye." I say

He jumps out the window. "G'day Miss Fenton!" When he reaches the ground, I see him turn around. He then blows me a kiss. I groan and close my window. I fall back on my bed and exhale deeply. My door opens slowly.

"Wha' is it?" I say not looking at the door

"Nell, 'oney, your mum an' I want t' talk t' you." Daddy says

"I already 'eard wha' you 'ad t' say." I turn on my side away from my father.

He comes over to me and sits down. "Jus' come on."

"I said no!"

"Eleanor Rachel Fenton! Your mother an' I jus' want wha's bes' fo' you!"

"You're doing a lousy job!"

He grabs my waist and drags me downstairs. Mum was sitting in the living room, sipping her tea. Dad put me on the lounger next to her.

"Nellie, dear, your father an' I are serious abou' this."

I started to cry. Mum pulled my head to her chest. "I don't wan' t' die!"

"Oh, Nellie... You won't!"

"Yes I will! You an' Dad an' Auntie Emiline said so!"

"We're only doing this t' protect you."

"From wha'?! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Eleanor, stop. Please. You're fa' from alrigh'."

"It's because of this stupid birthmark isn't it?!"

It gets quiet. Mum nods.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sam's POV**

"Oh, Nell, we didn't wan' it t' be like this. We wanted t' watch you grow up an' raise a fam'ly of your own. But the doctors say you're very sick." I tell her

"Bu' I feel perfectly normal!" little Nellie says

She jumps up and runs away crying. I groan.

Daniel sits down next to me.

"I don't know 'ow we'll ge' a'old of 'er."

"Samantha, we've done this b'fore, we can ge' a'old of 'er."

"You're righ'."

He sighs and puts his arm around me. "But it won't be easy."

"I jus' wish she'd be cooperative fo' once."

"Samantha, she always is."

"To you she is."

"She's a little girl."

"It still makes no difference. She should respect me as much as she does to you."

"Yeah, but---"

He was interrupted by the frightening scream from a little girl.


	4. Diagnosis

**Danny's POV**

We followed the shrieks of the girl. It came from down near Eleanor's corridor. We ran as fast as we could. Another scream. It got so loud near one door. Samantha clung to me tightly. I opened the door slowly. My wife screamed at what we saw. A little girl was lying down on the bed face down. She was also covered in blood. We went over to her and I turned her over.

"Eleanor." I whispered

Samantha sobbed into my chest. I listened to Eleanor's chest. "She's still breathing."

"Oh, thank God."

I lifted my daughter up from the bed. Her head limped to the side. She was unconscious. We took her over to the hospital wing. The nurses cleaned her up but the didn't find any cuts or wounds.

"This is too weird." my wife said

"I know. But wha' can we do?"

"We can't let these things keep on 'appening."

"Yes, but the same things 'appened to you before we got married. It'll pass."

She started to cry. "I d-don't wan' my d-daughter t' g-go through wha' I did," she said between tears

I pulled Samantha's head onto my chest. She put her arms around me. "We won't let tha' 'appen. I'll make sure of it." I saw a tiny smile emerge through her tears. I kissed her forehead. Just then, we heard a small cry. We turned around. It was our little girl.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sam's POV**

I hugged my daughter as she awoke.

"Mum, where am I?" she asked faintly

"You're in the 'ospital wing. You passed out. Are you okay?" I said as I stroked her silky raven-black hair

"I think so. Ev'rything's a blur."

"Oh, 'oney." I put my arms around her.

"Uh, Master and Madam Fenton?" one nurse said to us

"Yes?" Daniel replied

"We 'ave very serious news tha' you two need to 'ear."

The two of us walked over with her. "Wha' is it, Jane?" Daniel asks

"Eleanor is on the verge of dying."

"No!" I screamed

I put my head into Daniel's chest again. "Wha' do you propose we do?" he asks

"I would suggest taking 'er to Dr. Jacques Margolis in Paris."

"Tha' would be an awful long ride." Daniel replies

"But it's wha' we 'ave to do." I say

Jane nods and walks away. We go back to our daughter, she's very pale and weak.

"Mum, wha's going to 'appen t' me?" she whispers

I take her hand. "You are very sick, darling."

"I know tha' Mum."

"Yes, but we're going t' take you t' a doctor in France."

"Why? I 'ave so many friends 'ere!"

Daniel laughs. "Ellie, we're not moving. We're jus' going t' be there fo' a few months."

"I see. Mummy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you both leave, I want t' take a rest."

I smile at her. "Alrigh'. We'll see you in a few 'ours." I kiss her on the forehead and so does Daniel.

The two of us walk out of the room and into the parlor.

"Samantha, pet, wha' are we going t' do? I mean, she's getting worse."

"I know, but wha' if we can't make it in time?"

"We'll get there. Don't worry." My husband kisses my forehead.

I smile at him. Suddenly, I could feel my stomach turning upside-down. The next thing I knew, I purged all over the lounger.

"Samantha, darling, are you alrigh'?"

"Yeah, I think so. I---" I pass out from exhaustion.


	5. Ride of Your Life

**Danny's POV**

Once Samantha passed out, I had to help her back into the hospital wing. When we got there, all the nurses were surrounding Eleanor. I lay my wife down on a bed and went over to my daughter.

"Wha's wrong?" I asked a nurse

"Your daughter is in critical condition."

"Will she pull through?"

"We're 'oping so."

Someone taps my shoulder. "Uh, Master Fenton?"

I turn around. "Yes?"

"It's abou' your wife."

"Wha's wrong wit' 'er?"

"She's pregnant."

"Wha'?!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sam's POV**

As soon as I heard the news, I fell into shock. _How could I be pregnant? I've been too worried abou' Nellie t' notice. Oh, God. This is very bad. 'ow are we going t' take care of another baby when Nellie is so sick?_

"Knock, knock." a voice says

"Come in." I say

It's Daniel.

"'ello, pet."

I sit up in my bed as Daniel comes over to me. I give him a small kiss.

"'ello Daniel. 'ow's Nellie?"

"Could be better." I sigh. "But we'll be leaving fo' Paris next week."

"Tha's good." I say as I look at my stomach

"Yeah, she wanted me t' tell you tha' she wants t' see you again before she 'as the surgery."

"She 'as t' 'ave surgery?!" I exclaimed

He nods.

"Why?!"

"It's the only way."

"If it 'as to be done, it will." Daniel puts his arms around me.

"An' don't worry. I'll keep you safe so the baby will live."

I smile. "Thank you." I whisper

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Eleanor's POV**

I lay in the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling for hours. Every so often, some nurse would come in and inject medicine into my birthmark. It was so painful. They said it was the only way to get rid of the horrifying visions. As I lay there in pain, rubbing my neck, I hear a knock at the window. I try and get up. It's Matthew. I groan and fall back onto my bed. He somehow opens the window door and jumps inside.

"Matthew, go away."

"Miss Fenton, why mus' you always shoo me away ev'ry time I see you?"

"I'm sick. Unless you wan' t' catch it, leave."

He crossed his arms. "Elles, I know wha's wrong wit' you. You're not contagious."

"Will you _ever_ leave me alone?!"

"Elles, I love you. I wan' t' be wit' you fo'ever."

"Matthew, we've only known each other a few years."

"Which is practically you're whole loife."

"I've 'ad enough. DADDY!!!!!"

Dad came running in. "Wha' is it, Nell?!"

"Matthew won't leave me alone an' I'm trying t' rest!"

"Matthew, I think you should leave now."

"Yes, sir." He gave me a cross look before he jumped out the window.

"Daddy, please don't let 'im come back 'ere again. I don't like 'im."

"I'll do wha' I can."

"Thank you, Daddy."

He kisses my head and leaves.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sam's POV**

A week later, we all board the train heading to Paris. We should get there within a week. Eleanor needs constant surviellence now. I'm scared because if she dies, then my new baby might also. I cry so much now. My eyes are always bloodshot, and on my cheeks are stains from where my tears were. As we sit on the train, I stare out the window into the open pastures. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Pet?"

I turn around. "Wha'?"

"Are you alrigh'?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Samantha, your eyes are really red. Why don't you go wash up?"

I did so. I walked into the washroom and shut the wooden door. I splashed water on my face and looked in the mirror. It was a different girl than I was before this whole ordeal. Then I pulled out a small knife and made knicks on my wrists and forearms. There were already many knicks on my arms. I knew that cutting myself is bad, but I can't help it. It makes me feel better once the blade penetrates my skin. Just then someone knocked on the door. I quickly put the knife away and pulled my sleeves down. I opened the door. It was one of the nurses. I slipped out of the washroom and back into Danny and my's booth.

"Much better," he said, looking up from his newsprint

I sat back down next to my husband. I picked up a penny-magazine from the seat across from mine and started to read it. A little while later, Daniel picked up my hand and kissed it.

"Samantha?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at him.

"Wha' 'appened 'ere?" He pointed at my scars.

"Oh! I, uh, I---"

"Darling, is something wrong?"

"No! I'm fine!"

"This," He picks up my hand. "is not fine."


End file.
